Séptimo deseo
by Pandoritta DS
Summary: Después de su sexta relación fallida, Serena reflexiona acerca de sus fracasos amorosos y llega a la conclusión de que es su culpa aunque no sabe bien el porqué. Sin ánimo de comenzar una nueva relación, se toma la libertad de ser espontánea y comete una locura un tanto vergonzosa que la lleva a reflexionar si en realidad debe darse una séptima oportunidad… mini fic 3 cap.


**Hola! Aqui una nueva historia. Recuerden, los personajes no son míos sino de la grandiosa NT, yo sólo los utilizo para escribir mis creaciones e inspirarme en las personalidades de cada uno, la historia es mía así que sus errores y aciertos son enteramente mi responsabilidad, si hay algo que haga pensar que la autora está medio loca eso no es culpa mía y la responsabilidad es de mi muso que se pone cariñoso cuando llega la noche y rebelde en mis horas de trabajo.**

**Sin más que decir por ahora... a leer!**

Y ahí estaba, tras una puerta entreabierta ubicada al costado del recinto, observando cómo todo se desarrollaba con normalidad al interior. Quiso ir sola, sus amigas le volverían a reprochar su testarudez si se enteraban dónde había estado, era preferible que pensaran que sólo había salido a caminar un poco y tomar aire.

A veces pensaba que era una persona masoquista, pero esta vez se dijo que estar espiando en el matrimonio del que hasta hace un mes fuera su novio, el que ahora se casaba con una compañera de universidad, era producto de una firme necesidad de poner los pies sobre la tierra. No quería vivir en la nebulosa de la irrealidad, no quería albergar la esperanza de que todo fuera mentira o una broma de mal gusto; quería convencerse de lo que pasaba, tratar de aprender de una vez por todas a manejar su vida para que no volviera a ocurrir esto, para que no la dejaran nuevamente.

Sintió una extraña presión en el pecho al escuchar cómo la pareja recitaba sus votos y sellaban su pacto de matrimonio, quiso llorar, pero extrañamente no fue por la sensación de pérdida del hombre que ahí estaba, fue por anhelo, por querer ser ella la que estuviera ahí, y eso no tenía nada que ver con ese novio específicamente.

El novio de sus sueños aun no tenía rostro, y a pesar de que estuvo con Taiki más tiempo que con los anteriores, no pudo imaginarse casándose con él, faltaba afianzar los lazos, sobre todo con la que habría sido su suegra y quien ahora se sentaba orgullosamente en la primera fila de asientos, seguramente pensaba que esa era la mujer ideal para su hijo y no ella a la que siempre criticaba a sus espaldas.

-Sabía que estarías aquí Serena Tsukino- la aludida dio un respingo al oír a su amiga a su espalda

-Rei!- fue todo lo que pudo responder la rubia medio avergonzada por haber sido descubierta.

Rei Hino era una de las mejores amigas de Serena, se conocían desde la escuela y aunque la morena era demasiado brusca a veces en su sinceridad, era en quien más tenía confianza, por eso se conocían tan bien.

-Ay amiga, cuándo vas a dejar de hacerte daño?- la morena la miró preocupada al momento que la abrazaba.

-Tal vez el día que me muera- respondió en un susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Más tarde Serena se encontraba en su habitación, recostada sobre la cama y agradecida infinitamente del silencio que reinaba en todo el departamento, seguramente sus amigas la habían dejado sola para que se repusiera del impacto de su más reciente fracaso amoroso.

A pesar de ser una mujer independiente y tener un buen trabajo a sus veinticinco años, no le gustaba estar sola, motivo por el cual compartía casa con su amiga de siempre Rei, además de Mina Aino quien era una rubia muy imaginativa y a quien conoció en la universidad, y por último Luna y Hotaru, quienes eran madre e hija respectivamente, Luna tenía treinta y cinco años, mientras que Hotaru hace pocos días había cumplido los dieciocho.

Serena quería mucho a sus amigas, obviamente con Rei compartía sus secretos y era su confidente número uno, nadie se enteraba de nada antes que ella. Mina era la amiga loca que igual podía ser de confianza, pero sus alocados consejos podían llegar a marear a cualquiera, era experta en modas y siempre estaba tratando de cambiar su guardarropas, a lo que Serena se negaba rotundamente. Luna era una mujer que a pesar de ser joven se mostraba muy anticuada, aunque la rubia ya había descubierto que detrás de esa actitud mojigata se escondía alguien igual o peor que Mina, lo único malo era que Luna, con su cabello color chocolate y largo era muy parecida a su primo hermano Taiki, a quien Serena había estado viendo cómo se casaba con una mujer de nombre Molly hace algunas horas. Por último estaba Hotaru, quien era una chica alegre y risueña, adoraba al primo de su madre, a quien ella llamaba primo Tai.

Sintió golpes en la puerta de su habitación y se levantó a sacar el seguro para poder abrir, ahí estaba Hotaru con cara de culpabilidad. Serena sonrió para sus adentros, era gracioso ver que Luna y su hija se sentían culpables por lo que había hecho su primo, la verdad es que hasta ambas habían pensado en irse a vivir a otra parte, pero la rubia sabiendo que ellas no tenían nada que ver en la traición de su último novio, les dejó eso claro y ellas lealmente le dieron todo su apoyo y amistad, manteniendo sólo el contacto necesario con Taiki y excusándose para no ir al matrimonio

-Sere, nos vamos de fiesta!- la morena entró corriendo y saltaba por toda la habitación.

-Quien se va de fiesta?- preguntó imaginándose la respuesta y mirando su cama que cada vez se veía más cómoda.

-Cómo que quienes?, nosotras obviamente- Serena iba a hablar pero Hotaru la hizo callar con un gesto- y antes que digas nada, debes saber que mi mamá va a ir, pero si yo no voy ella no va y sabes que casi nunca sale, por otra parte yo voy si tú vas y Rei dijo que iba si mi mamá iba.

-Creo haber entendido- sonrió, siempre era lo mismo con su amiga más joven- todo se enreda si no voy, pero y Mina?

-Ahh ella va de todas maneras, dice que ya tiene reservado un lugar en un local exclusivo para nosotras cinco y que ahí estarán su novio y sus amigos- Serena hizo una mueca, Hotaru rió- ya no pongas esa cara, que a lo mejor hoy conoces a tu príncipe azul.

-Claro, aunque para mí eso de la tercera es la vencida ya pasó, Taiki fue mi sexta relación fallida, y sinceramente quiero descansar antes de aventurarme a fracasar por séptima vez- mientras decía esto se sentó en la cama con las piernas dobladas y cruzadas.

-Yo creo que tu problema es que eres demasiado pesimista, venga, relájate que en media hora vendrá Mina a arreglarte- la rubia puso cara de espanto, reacción que fue deliberadamente ignorada por su amiga- y esta vez no puedes negarte, además después de una ruptura hace bien un cambio de imagen, una borrachera y obviamente tirarse a algún chico guapo.

-Hotaru!

-Qué? si es la verdad, ahora descansa que se viene una larga noche- y se fue riendo

-Ahh creo que le hace mal mucha junta con Mina- se recostó en la cama y suspiró resignada, sí, sería una larga noche

.

Estaban fuera a un local bastante discreto, al parecer no entraba cualquiera, por suerte Mina era conocida por ahí y los nombres de todas estaban en la lista preferencial.

El Club Milenio era increíble, las cuatro amigas estaban sorprendidas por lo esplendoroso del lugar, se habían imaginado algo lúgubre, oscuro y con sonidos estridentes que resultaban de la mezcla de música pesada con el ajetreo de la gente. Al contrario de lo que pensaban, el recinto era espacioso y tenuemente iluminado, pero era agradable, la música estaba en un nivel medio, lo que facilitaba la conversación.

Mina buscaba entre los sillones que se apostaban en cada extremo del club, de pronto comenzó a hacer señas, ahí vio que había una mesa con alrededor de diez personas donde un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años se acercaba a la rubia.

Cabellera platinada, rostro anguloso, cuerpo fibroso pero delgado igualmente, sin duda era Yaten el novio de Mina, el cual nunca en los cuatro meses que supuestamente llevaban juntos se había dignado a presentar, pensó Serena.

El hombre saludó a su novia en un beso apasionado y después sin ningún pudor por el espectáculo dado, saludó a las cuatro amigas, invitándolas a acercarse a la mesa.

Serena estaba fascinada, siempre era tímida con las personas que recién conocía, claro esa timidez pasaba en unos cuantos minutos pero siempre estaba el impacto inicial, esta vez se sintió bastante bien, pensó que podría haber sido porque no era la única extraña en el grupo, también estaban Rei, Luna y Hotaru.

La presentaron a las personas de la mesa, estaba Andrew al cual había visto un par de veces debido a que era dueño de una pastelería donde vendían una torta de chocolate con trufa y frambuesa que a ella le encantaba, motivo por el cual siempre que tenía tiempo iba a comprar ya que quedaba un poco lejos de su sector; también estaba Lita, una chica de su edad de cabello castaño a la que recordaba haber visto en la universidad un par de veces, sin embargo nunca supo nada acerca de ella, la chica era novia de Andrew.

Le presentaron además a Artemis y Setsuna, ambos estaban sobre los treinta y cinco años, aunque conservaban ese aspecto joven de quienes disfrutan de la vida, ellos aunque en nada se parecían eran hijos del mismo padre. Había una pareja de novios bastante discreta pero que Serena la encontró adorable, Nicholas y Amy, ambos eran médico veterinario.

Le presentaron a Darien y Seiya, ellos eran dos chicos apuestos, pero Serena los encontró medios engreídos, puesto que mantenían una expresión aburrida en el rostro y saludaron a las recién llegadas sin un atisbo de ánimo.

Pero sin duda lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrar en el mismo grupo a Malachite, éste la miró de manera extraña y la rubia decidió hacer cómo si no lo conociera. La verdad es que se acordaba perfectamente de él. Tuvieron una relación hace siete años, fue algo de no más de cinco meses, que terminó cuando él consiguió lo que deseaba, acostarse con ella unas cuantas veces. Lo malo de todo, fue que Serena estaba tan deseosa de adquirir experiencia, de crecer, que fue con él con quien perdió su virginidad.

Ya no sentía rencor por haberse enterado de que ese hombre sólo la había utilizado, pero sentía temor de que él en algún momento producto del exceso de alcohol rebelara el pasado de ellos, aquello era algo que no quería recordar, ya que se sentía bastante estúpida por eso. Además, pensó con ironía, esa fue la primera de las seis relaciones fracasadas que llevaba encima, una siempre más humillante que la anterior.

La noche transcurrió normalmente, ya eran las tres de la madrugada y las chicas recién comenzaban a divertirse en serio, la mesa estaba animada entre bebida y bebida.

Amy y Nicholas se fueron en algún momento sin despedirse, mientras que Rei conversaba muy animadamente con Seiya, Serena vio con gracia que cada vez estaban sentados más juntos y ambos más inclinados sobre la mesa, eso era coqueteo en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya que no podían parar de tocarse, ya sea una caricia en la cara o tomarse de las manos brevemente. Sonrió, al menos sus amigas lo pasaban bien.

Luna estaba bailando animada con Artemis, mientras que Hotaru reía al bailar con Setsuna mientras ambas saltaban de un lado a otro y hacían morisquetas como dos adolescentes de quince años, definitivamente el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto.

Malachite se había perdido con una morena que conoció en la barra y Serena se sintió más relajada al perderlo de vista. Después de un rato Rei anunció que se iba con Seiya, algo que no le gustó mucho a la rubia, pero su amiga era adulta y sabía lo que hacía, sólo le pidió que dejara su celular con el GPS encendido en caso de cualquier cosa, aun así sentía un poco de desconfianza. Se quedó pensativa sentada aun en la mesa, consciente de que no estaba sola, sin embargo esto no la incomodó debido a que con su quinto vaso de wisky en el cuerpo, ya nada parecía importarle y había entrado en ese estado de aturdimiento temporal.

-Tranquila- la rubia se dio vuelta a mirar a quien le hablaba- Seiya es un buen tipo, no dañará a tu amiga.

Vio la mirada de Darien, eran unos ojos penetrantes que la veían fijamente, ojos que en otra oportunidad la hubiesen obligado a bajar la mirada, pero agradecía al alcohol que la hacía más desinhibida y segura de sí misma. Por primera vez en toda la noche se atrevió a mirarlo bien, a observar de manera descarada cada ángulo de su cara, su cabello negro y ligeramente desordenado, esos ojos bajo espesas cejas y bordeados de largas pestañas, sus anchos hombros, brazos gruesos y musculosos proporcionales a esa espalda amplia. Serena se dio el trabajo de cambiarse de puesto para observar el resto del cuerpo del pelinegro, era una actitud desvergonzada, pero Serena ni siquiera reparó en eso, así como tampoco en la intensa mirada azul que registraba cada movimiento de ella. Miró sus piernas extendidas y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, los gruesos muslos y el pantalón color gris oscuro que se le pegaba a estos y al bulto de su entrepierna.

Tragó grueso, algo que la ponía a mil eran los hombres con piernas fuertes y espalda ancha, además de manos grandes y una voz que hacía poner la piel de gallina, si a esto se le añadía el que fuera moreno, tenía casi todo el paquete listo, sólo faltaba algo.

-Ya terminaste con tu escaneo? O prefieres que me suba a la mesa y pose para ti?- preguntó burlón el pelinegro alzando una ceja y sonriendo arrogante.

Sin embargo esos gestos pasaron inadvertidos para Serena al imaginarse a Darien de pie sobre la mesa posando para ella, aunque se lo imaginaba sin nada de ropa.

-No va a ser necesario, aunque podrías ponerte de pie y darte la vuelta para ver tu trasero- de dónde había salido eso?, se sintió avergonzada al descubrir lo que había dicho pero de todas formas no lo demostró, sonrió de la misma manera que él retándolo con la mirada a que hiciera lo que ella le había pedido.

El moreno se puso de pie, extendió los brazos a su costado con las palmas de las manos hacia adelante y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

Serena apuró su último trago de wisky, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver ese trasero de infarto. En una décima de segundo se imaginó a ese hombre alto y fuerte sobre ella, mientras ella con sus manos apretaba esas nalgas y lo guiaba a su interior, en la décima de segundo que siguió se imaginó dándole un mordisco a ese trasero.

Sin embargo en el segundo posterior a ese último simplemente no pensó, tomó aceleradamente su cartera y se la cruzó, avanzó rápidamente al pelinegro que ya estaba comenzando a darse la vuelta y le dio un firme agarrón en ambas nalgas clavándole ligeramente las uñas, acto seguido se dio la vuelta, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la salida y de ahí a su casa sin mirar en ningún minuto hacia atrás.

.

-Que hiciste qué?- Rei gritó demasiado alto y muchas de las personas que ahí se encontraban se giraron a mirarlas, mientras que Hotaru se carcajeaba y Serena estaba roja de la vergüenza.

-Buee, digamos que fue producto del alcohol y la falta de sexo, no sé- la rubia se encogió de hombros- es que Darien tenía algo… diferente.

-Un buen trasero!- Hotaru seguía riendo.

-Eso también, pero da igual de todas maneras no creo volver a verlo, además no sabría cómo mirarlo a la cara después de lo que hice.

-Claro si te pasarías mirando otras cosas- Rei ya le había tomado gracia al asunto y ahora reía en compañía de la otra morena.

Definitivamente contar esa anécdota a sus amigas la había hecho sentir bien, se habían reído un rato y después había quedado todo en el olvido, por lo menos para los demás.

.

Habían pasado tres meses en completa normalidad, las chicas seguían viviendo juntas, pero curiosamente Luna y Rei habían conseguido novio, así que Serena y Hotaru pasaban los días libres haciéndose compañía. Al final la rubia decidió hacer un cambio de imagen como tantas veces se lo había sugerido Mina. Se había recortado el cabello dejando el mismo largo hasta la cintura pero le había dado forma, haciendo que se formaran pequeñas ondas en las puntas; además había hecho un cambio de guardarropa, dejando de lado los colores oscuros y aventurándose por prendas más vivas.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aún seguía pensando en el pelinegro al que le había agarrado el trasero, se preguntaba qué es lo que haría, si tenía novia o esposa, su edad, aunque calculaba que bordeaba los treinta. No quiso preguntar a nadie acerca de él y le dejó prohibido a Mina que le hablara a Yaten del asunto ya que era vergonzoso tanto para Darien como para ella.

El motivo de su cambio es que lamentablemente llegó a la conclusión que sus seis relaciones fallidas eran su culpa, no sabía de qué forma pero era lógico que el problema radicaba en ella. Rei decía que tenía un talento natural para fijarse en idiotas, Mina opinaba que era cosa de creerse el cuento, de ser más coqueta y arreglarse más, Luna insistía en que ella daba demasiado en las relaciones y debía esperar a recibir lo mismo ya que eso nunca pasaba, Hotaru descartó su anterior teoría que mantenía hasta la quinta relación de Serena, ya que esta última no llegó a acostarse con Taiki por lo que lo del sexo fácil quedaba descartado, así que decidió aliarse con Rei en su hipótesis.

.

Ahora sí que estaba sola! Hotaru había conseguido novio y ahora todas sus amigas ocupaban su tiempo con ellos mientras la pobre se moría de aburrimiento.

No debía sentir lástima por ella misma, decidió, ya encontraría en qué ocupar su tiempo, porque si se quedaba todos los ratos libres acostada en el sillón viendo la televisión en compañía de kilos de comida chatarra, tendría que volver a hacer un cambio de guardarropa por una de pre mamá.

Salió a caminar por el parque. Era un día soleado con una temperatura agradable y una suave brisa. Se sentó en una banca y comenzó a mirar a las parejas tomadas de la mano o abrazadas, suspiró con anhelo. Todas sus parejas odiaban ese tipo de comportamiento meloso en público y ella nunca exigió más porque sentía que era demasiado infantil pedir ese tipo de manifestaciones amorosas de parte de ellos, uno solamente fue así de atento, Malachite, pero ella era una joven que apenas había cumplido los dieciocho años y él se dio el trabajo de impresionarla pareciendo perfecto.

Con Taiki era un poco aburrido todo, él hablaba de política, era vegetariano con muy poca tolerancia a las personas que no compartían sus hábitos, con eso había lidiado de buena manera aprendiendo acerca de conflictos internacionales, viendo las noticias todos los días por televisión y evitando comer alimentos que lo ofendieran en su presencia; sin embargo había otro problema adosado, su madre, que en otras palabras era la reencarnación del mismísimo demonio, iba a la iglesia todos los días y aun así criticaba a todas las personas, era muy ambiciosa y siempre andaba buscando el mejor partido para sus hijos, seguramente la tal Molly con la que se había casado Taiki era una mujer adinerada, de todas maneras no necesitaba a un hombre que anduviera pegado a las faldas de su madre, se sentía dolida por la humillación de ser botada y al poco tiempo su novio se casara con otra.

Levantó la mirada que había mantenido baja al sumergirse en sus pensamientos y lo vio. Era Darien! Sin embargo había algo distinto en él. Estaba con una chica muy bella de cabello oscuro, se veían bastante acaramelados mientras caminaban abrazados hacia ella.

Miró de un lado a otro pero no fue capaz de levantarse e irse. La pareja se sentó en la banca de al lado, se besaron apasionadamente y Serena dio vuelta la cabeza para no mirar.

Tal vez fuera el efecto de la luz del día, pero Darien le parecía diferente, era él, pero ya no provocaba aquello en ella que la hacía querer aventársele encima, tal vez sí haya sido efecto del alcohol la atracción, pensó más relajada.

Se levantó para irse, pero tuvo que volver a sentarse de la impresión. Al principio pensó que era su imaginación, luego creyó que tenía problemas a la vista y se frotó los ojos, pero la imagen seguía ahí y le sonreía de lado de manera burlona haciendo que miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

El chico que había visto con la morena no era Darien, obviamente era su hermano… gemelo, y aunque tenía el mismo porte y era una copia exacta en cuanto al aspecto, su pelinegro favorito tenía algo especial, algo distinto que hacía que sus hormonas realizaran una fiesta y su corazón saltara tan fuerte como para salírsele por la boca.

La fotocopia de Darien y su novia se fueron luego de una breve conversación, pero él se quedó, así que mejor sería irse disimuladamente para evitar que pensase que se quedaba por él, aunque fuera verdad, pensó.

Se levantó con toda la elegancia que le permitían sus músculos agarrotados producto de la tensión y sin mirarlo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con la espalda muy recta.

-Creo que me debes algo… Serena.

La rubia se quedó paralizada, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Esa voz la seguía hipnotizando.

-O es que no recuerdas?- su voz era insinuante.

-No… no sé de qué me hablas… yo, yo me voy.

Salió corriendo motivada únicamente por la vergüenza mientras escuchaba al pelinegro reírse a carcajadas.

.

Al día siguiente, mientras estaba sola viendo televisión como hacía siempre que tenía tiempo libre, escuchó que sonaba el timbre de su casa. Extrañada fue a abrir encontrándose frente a frente con…

-Diamante!

Era su ex novio, el tercero más bien, la miraba divertido mientras se auto invitaba a entrar y cerraba la puerta tras de él, Serena estaba paralizada.

-Tranquila preciosa, sé que no esperabas verme aquí, pero- miró en todas direcciones- estás sola?

-Sí- respiró y se obligó a estar tranquila- qué quieres Diamante?- preguntó despreocupada.

-Vine a hacerte una propuesta.

-Yo no…

-Por favor, siéntate y escucha.

-Te escucho y te vas, entendido?

Él soltó una risa breve y asintió.

-Mañana hay una fiesta de gala y necesito que me acompañes.

-Y debería acompañarte por…?

-Porque soy guapo, divertido, millonario y todas las chicas quieren salir conmigo, serías la privilegiada- soltó sin ninguna pizca de humildad.

-Mmm… ya veo… entonces mueve tu trasero millonario y sal de aquí a buscar a una de todas esas chicas y déjame en paz- dijo la rubia ya irritada del egocentrismo del peliplata que tantas veces había soportado en el pasado.

-No!.. preciosa, sabes que me cuesta decir esto, pero… ¿por favor?

-Por qué?

-Por qué, qué?- volvió a preguntar él.

-Por qué me buscas a mí para acompañarte a esa fiesta… es que acaso estás perdiendo tus encantos y no tienes otra opción?- señaló burlona.

-Está bien, lo que pasa es que necesito ir con alguien de confianza que no quiera tener nada que ver conmigo, o sea una amiga y yo no tengo amigas.

-Claro, si te las tiras a todas- susurró la rubia pero él no escuchó y siguió hablando.

-Serena, lo que pasa es que estoy enamorado, pero ella no me ve de la misma manera y va a estar en la fiesta con el chico que le gusta y se le va a declarar- se veía realmente abatido- tengo que impedir que lo haga y decirle antes que la amo.

-Ya… y yo qué tengo que ver ahí?

-Fácil, la fiesta es con parejas, no puedo ir solo, pero tampoco puedo ir con una chica que me esté molestando todo el rato porque quiere algo más.

-Y qué te hace pensar que _yo _no quiero algo más.

Diamante la miró con detenimiento por unos segundos.

-Nuestro tiempo ya pasó, lo de nosotros no funcionó y ambos sabemos que sería realmente estúpido volver a intentarlo, porque simplemente ya no nos gustamos.

La rubia lo pensó un instante, era verdad, no le gustaba Diamante ni un poquito, tampoco sentía rencor hacia él, mucha agua había pasado bajo el puente desde que los dos terminaron con la relación y aunque no se imaginaba que pudieran ser amigos alguna vez, no tenía nada de malo ayudarlo, así haría su buena obra del mes.

Por otra parte, si le resultaba el tema con la chica que quería, ella simplemente dejaría la fiesta y se volvería a casa. Le hacía falta distraerse un poco.

-Está bien, pero… qué gano yo?- no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

-Te presto mi yate por dos meses.

-Que sean tres- dijo sólo para hacer el trato más interesante.

-Está bien… tres meses entonces.

-Hecho!- sonrió, eso sí iba a ser entretenido y la iba a ayudar a salir de la rutina.

-Entonces en eso quedamos- se levantó del sillón- te paso a buscar a las siete y media de la tarde.

-Una última cosa- debía dejar todo claro.

-Dime

-Resulte o no tu tema con esta chica, el yate igual es mío por tres meses, estamos?

-Claro- le guiñó un ojo y salió.

A las siete con cinco minutos Diamante pasaba a recoger a Serena a su casa. La verdad es que sabía de sobra que llegaría por lo menos con media hora de antelación, así que no se preocupó y ya estaba lista cuando llegó. Era una cualidad típica de él llegar mucho antes a todas partes y cuando estaban juntos se había acostumbrado a eso.

Llegaron a una mansión imponente a las afueras de la ciudad y fueron recibidos por dos guardias quienes les pidieron sus identificaciones, donde luego de revisar que correspondía a Diamante y compañía los dejaron pasar.

El peliplata era un hombre muy guapo y de porte imponente que sacaba suspiros donde pasaba. Esa noche iba con un traje color negro y una corbata plateada del tono de su cabello. Por un momento Serena se sintió orgullosa de ser la envidia de varias mujeres que la miraban más de la cuenta con curiosidad.

Algo parecido le ocurría a Diamante, Serena llevaba un vestido color celeste que tenía una exquisita caída, con un escote que dejaba ver toda su espalda, lo cual hacía que se acentuara su trasero, siendo objeto de las miradas lascivas de muchos hombres y la envidia de mujeres que no podían ni soñar con usar algo así. Si ellos no hubiesen terminado su relación y él no estuviese tan enamorado de Esmeralda, habría presumido de ella de manera deliberada.

Se pavonearon por el salón mientras la rubia miraba con curiosidad a las personas que habían asistido al evento. Por su parte, su acompañante buscaba con la mirada a la dueña de sus suspiros.

-Ahí está!- le susurró- ven.

-Qué? Dónde? Quién es?- Diamante la tomó tan rápido del brazo que quedó un poco desorientada.

Caminaron a prisa por entre la gente y ahí se vio frente a frente a con la persona de quien Diamante estaba enamorado, quien iba acompañada de… Darien. Era él, no su hermano, podía sentir ese cosquilleo que la fotocopia del pelinegro no provocaba.

Se quedó estática mirándolo con sus enormes ojos celestes mientras él le sonreía de manera coqueta y la miraba intensamente. Fue como si todo se esfumara y sólo existieran ellos dos.

Estaba más nerviosa de lo que había estado hace mucho tiempo. Le dolía el estómago de hambre puesto que se había olvidado de comer y estaba sudando frío al momento que sentía su cuerpo temblar.

-Darien- dijo en un susurro y de pronto todo se volvió negro...

**Espero que les esté gustando este mini fic... iba a ser un One Shot pero me arrepentí XD así que ahora va a tener tres capis... Sigo trabajando en mis otras historias, pero el muso se fue de vacaciones y olvidó dejarme su mail para contactarlo, jejeje pero esta idea es de otro muso (el reemplazante) así que estará prontito al igual que MJMTG... Espero sus rw! wiii. Saludos y muchos abrazos.**


End file.
